Presente da Priy Revisado por Vick Caroline
by EllenChaii
Summary: Para Priy Taisho, de coração. Nessa one-shot Kagome está dividida entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Qual será o fato que lhe leva a escolher entre os dois?


Meu nome? Kagome. Eu tenho 16 anos. E sabe aqueles dramas de 16 anos? Pois é, eles estão fritando os poucos neurônios que ainda não se fritaram com a minha loucura. Todinhos.

Eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru, desde que ele me defendeu de uns garotos estúpidos quando eu tinha 10 anos. Ele viajou um tempo depois e então voltou agora. Agora mesmo. Estou no aeroporto com a família dele agora. Por que eu estou aqui? Por que eu sou melhor amiga do Inuyasha, irmão e rival do Sesshoumaru. Agora entendeu?

Eu não posso ser amiga dos dois? Não. Infelizmente, é um ou outro. Eles se odeiam. Demais. Um dia eles quase se matam. Eu fiz o Inuyasha pedir desculpas para o Sesshoumaru, mas ele disse que aquilo foi por mim e para eu cuidar do meu "cachorro" por que ele não ia pedir desculpas novamente e o Sesshoumaru é orgulhoso demais para fazer alguma coisa.

Suspirei e Inuyasha me olhou, curioso. Ele tinha uma ótima audição e extintos aguçados. Seria por causa das tantas vacinas e dos tantos medicamentos que ele tomara? Inuyasha tinha uma saúde de ferro, mas Izayou, a mãe deles (Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru) ou mãe de criação, como queira chamar, fazia com que ele tomasse vários medicamentos todo mês. "Antes prevenir do que remediar.", ela sempre dizia quando eu perguntava para quê tudo aquilo.

Até aí nada de embaraçoso, mas ruim era quando eu entrava (eu tinha a chave da casa deles, pois era a babá de Shippou, o adorável bebê de dois anos adotado pela Izayou) em casa e o Inuyasha estava numa daquelas sessões de meditação da mãe dele. Ele meditava somente de cueca box. Entende agora o constrangimento da pessoa? E eu tenho a pele muito pálida, então todos percebem quando eu fico corada. Muito tenso.

Mas enfim, aqui estou eu, a cinco minutos do Sesshoumaru chegar, com o irmão dele do meu lado, fazendo questão de passar um braço pelos meus ombros. Sacudi a cabeça. Que confusão, confusão.

- Sesshoumaru! – gritou Izayou e eu ergui a cabeça, totalmente surpresa.

- Oi. – ele disse apático.

- Olá, filho! – disse o Sr. Taisho – Bem-vindo de volta!

- Obrigado. – disse ele ainda apático.

- Sesshy. – falei corada.

- Já disse que odeio esse apelido, Kagome. – ele falou menos indiferente – O que você faz aqui?

- Ah, obrigada, agora me senti realmente muito bem em ter vindo. – bufei com a boca – Sua família me arrastou.

- Minha família se mete demais na minha vida. – ele disse vindo até mim.

- Bem-vindo. – falei.

- Valeu. – ele disse me abraçando (Inuyasha se afastou quando ele avançou).

- Vamos, crianças. – disse Izayou feliz.

- Hei! – dissemos eu e Inuyasha.

- Não somos mais crianças, mãe! – continuou Inuyasha.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ela disse revirando os olhos.

- Grande encrenca, encrenca. – falei enquanto andava com Shippou agora no meu colo.

- Você virou mãe, Kagome? – perguntou Sesshoumaru meio rindo-se.

- Ele é seu irmão, seu grande imbecil. – falei revirando os olhos.

- É bom estar com você novamente, maninha. – ele riu.

- Ai, ai. – falei – Mau irmão, mau, mau, mau. – balancei a cabeça.

- Ainda com essa mania de repetir as coisas? – ele perguntou.

- Não é da sua conta, não, não, não. – falei negando com a cabeça.

- É claro que continua. – ele riu – Você é a mesma, porém mais alta e mais bonita, Kagome.

- Obrigada. – murmurei corada.

- E ainda fica um pimentão quando recebe um elogio. – ele riu.

- Ah, cale a boca, Sesshoumaru. Cale a boca. – falei ninando Shippou.

- Vamos ao parque de diversões? – perguntou uma garota loirinha chegando perto de Sesshoumaru.

- Claro Rin. – ele disse e eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Kagome, minha namorada, Rin. – ele disse apático novamente – Rin, minha grande amiga, Kagome.

- Noiva. – ela corrigiu sorrindo – Como vai, querida?

- Bem legal, legal. – falei enquanto acelerava o passo.

- Kagome! – gritou Sesshoumaru quando eu fiquei longe, caminhando ao lado dos seus pais.

- Hei. – disse Inuyasha do meu lado – Meu irmão é um babaca. – ele me envolveu a cintura.

- Não tem nada, Inuyasha. – falei sorrindo – Só não queria ficar de vela lá atrás. – eu me recostei nele.

- Mas é claro, claro. – ele disse e eu ri.

Inuyasha havia passado tanto tempo comigo que acabara por pegar a minha mania de repetir as coisas. Nada bem, bem.

- Vamos apostar corrida? – ele perguntou.

- Estou com ele no colo. – falei mostrando Shippou.

- Por que ele é tão pequeno? – perguntou Inuyasha cheirando Shippou.

- Pare com essa mania. – eu ri – Você cheira tudo, tudo.

- E você repete tudo, tudo. – ele rebateu.

- Eu estou quase parando, quase parando. – falei empinando o nariz.

- Claro que está, está. – ele afirmou.

- Ah, vamos logo, logo. – falei apertando o passo querendo chegar logo em casa.

Sesshoumaru não me amava. Isso é certo. Se não ele não teria arranjado uma namorada no exterior. Mas o Inuyasha estava sempre do meu lado. Seria isso o bom para mim? Ficar com o Inuyasha? Afinal, eu o conhecia tão bem. Sabia todas as suas manias, seus defeitos e suas qualidades. Até decorara a sua tabela de medicamentos melhor do que ele mesmo. Ele até brincava que eu era sua segunda mãe, segunda mãe.

- Inuyasha, você me ama? – perguntei e ele franziu a testa.

- É claro, Kagome. – ele respondeu confuso – Por que a pergunta?

- As pessoas mudam. – falei – Elas mudam e deixam os amigos.

- Eu não sou o meu irmão. – ele disse – Eu vou estar com você para sempre, Kagome. Sempre.

- Obrigada. – falei feliz – Obrigada.

- Eu já falei que amo essa sua mania de repetir também? – perguntou ele rindo.

- Já sei que eu sou muito de menos, de menos. – falei convencida.

- Você me ama, Kagome? – ele perguntou.

- Você sabe que sim, seu grande idiota. – falei.

Eu me virei um pouco para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha, mas ele virou para mim também e o resultado foi um selinho bem estranho. Ambos ficamos constrangidos, mas eu fui a única que fiquei bastante vermelha.

- Perdão. – ele falou.

- Está bem. – falei – Afinal, esse não foi nosso primeiro deslize.

- O pior foi na física, você lembra? – ele riu.

- Ah, não me lembre disso. – falei.

_Eu estava na educação física jogando vôlei quando Inuyasha me puxou para conversar, mas eu gritei um "Já vou, vou!" e rebati a bola. Ele me agarrou, mas eu fugi, ele ia puxar a minha blusa, mas acidentalmente puxou minha calça de lycra, que desceu toda e eu fiquei só de calcinha no meio da quadra de esportes com todos os garotos me olhando. Preciso dizer qual era a minha cor naquele momento?_

- Naquele dia você ficou roxa. – ele riu.

- Por sua causa, seu idiota insistente. – eu ri.

- Ah, venha logo. – ele me puxou para a casa.

Entrei e deixei o Shippou no seu cercado de bebê e fui para o quarto de Inuyasha, para onde ele subia as escadas fazendo barulho demais.

- Faça silêncio, ele vai acordar! – o repreendi rindo.

- Ah, que se dane! – ele disse entrando no quarto – Ganhei.

- Ah, não vale! – falei me jogando na sua cama de molas.

Nós rimos quando o movimento simples me fez voar dez centímetros antes de deitar. Ele tirou algo da mochila. Um quadrado?

- É para você. – ele disse me jogando o objeto.

- Ah, obrigada. – falei abrindo o presente – É um anel!

Um anel bem caro, pelo jeito. Folheado? Não sei. Mas com certeza era ouro. A caixa era bem antiga para que ele fosse recente e o design também não era muito moderno. Eu mencionei que sou obcecada por jóias? Bem, agora já sabem.

- Mas isso é do século XVIII. – exclamei fascinada.

- Eu vi numa loja de bugigangas e lembrei que você gostava. – ele deu de ombros – É de ouro com cristais.

- Não posso aceitar, Inuyasha. – eu disse – Deve ter sido muito caro!

- Eu fico sem te dar presente no natal e no seu aniversário, que tal? – ele riu.

- Isso não vale, você sempre fala isso e me dá presentes do mesmo jeito! – falei balançando a cabeça.

- Ah, não seja má, eu perdi o campeonato de skate para comprar isso, então é melhor aceitar. – ele ameaçou.

- Se não o quê? – perguntei.

- Se não... – ele balançou os dedos.

- Você não seria tão mau. – falei recuando.

- HÁ! – ele disse começando a fazer cócegas em mim.

- Eu aceito, eu aceito! – falei rindo – Inuyasha, pode parar! – falei tomando o controle.

Nós rolamos e eu fiquei por cima dele.

- E agora, quem é o ameaçado? – perguntei vermelha.

- Não!... – ele disse rindo.

- Ah, que safadeza é essa? – perguntou Sesshoumaru entrando.

- Opa. – nós rimos observando a posição em que estávamos.

- Ah, tudo bem, só queria perguntar se vocês queriam ir conosco no parque. – ele disse enquanto eu rolava para o lado de Inuyasha.

- Não. – falei ao mesmo tempo em que Inuyasha dizia "Óbvio!".

- Ah, vamos, você tem que me pagar o anel! – ele disse.

- Inuyasha, nós temos prova amanhã! – falei.

- Prova para a qual você estuda faz dois meses, Kagome. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Estudar nunca é demais, nunca é demais. – falei.

- Você me deve. – ele pressionou.

- E você tinha que estudar. – falei.

- Nós vamos só à montanha russa! – ele pediu com "a carinha".

- A carinha não, não! – falei tampando os olhos – Isso é tão injusto!

- Vocês vão ou não? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Vamos. – suspirei derrotada.

- UHUL! – comemorou Inuyasha.

- Mas dessa vez você paga! – gritei enquanto nós descíamos as escadas correndo e rindo.

- Então volta. – ele disse.

- Ah, volte você! – fiz minha cara de importante – Você que esqueceu a carteira.

- Sua má. – ele disse.

- Olha quem fala! – falei descendo as escadas.

- Kagome. – Sesshoumaru disse – Eu sinto muito.

- Pelo quê? – perguntei.

- Bem, eu acho que nós sabemos. – ele disse – Eu te amo como uma irmã, Kagome. Uma irmã maluca, chata e que repete, repete.

- Ah, vá se danar, Sesshoumaru. – falei – Se danar Sesshoumaru.

- Vamos! – Inuyasha pulou da escada.

- SEU MALUCO, VOCÊ QUER MORRER? – perguntei voando no seu pescoço e o estrangulando – FAÇA ISSO DE NOVO QUE EU MESMA LHE MATO!

- AAAAAH! – ele falou correndo de mim.

- Corre mesmo! – gritei atrás dele rindo.

...

- Vamos de novo! – Inuyasha falou pela quinta vez ao sair da montanha russa e entrar na fila.

- Ah, não! – falei o arrastando pela mão – Agora vamos estudar!

- Não seja má, Kagome. – ele pediu choramingando.

- Foi o que você falou da vez anterior, na antes da anterior e na antes dessa! – falei indignada – Agora vamos estudar Bioquímica!

- Ah... – ele murmurou derrotado.

...

- Entendeu? – perguntei após explicar.

- Não. – ele confessou – Se isso é isso aqui, o que eu faço com isso?

- Você soma a isso. – falei apontando os ingredientes na tabela.

- Ah, entendi. – ele falou – É mais fácil quando você explica.

- Bem, esse era o último assunto. – falei olhando o relógio – Hora de ir para casa.

- Eu te levo. – ele se ofereceu.

- Eu ligo para o Souta. – falei juntando os livros – Vá comer.

- Não, temos que conversar. – ele disse.

- Tá, fala. – eu disse após juntar tudo.

- Eu não te amo, Kagome. – ele disse.

- Não? – perguntei chocada.

- Não do jeito que eu achei que amava. – ele disse – Eu não te amo como irmã. Eu te amo como namorada. Você quer namorar comigo?

- Inuyasha... – murmurei sem ação.

Claro, eu cogitara essa ideia. Mas ele falando parecia tão surreal. Eu observei-o morder o lábio. Pensei em Sesshoumaru. Ele tinha razão, o nosso amor era de irmão. Mas Inuyasha... Aos poucos, lembrei de todos os nossos "deslizes", de como eu gostava quando ele me protegia, de quando ele fazia questão de me dar a mão ou passar o braço pelos meus ombros em lugares públicos, como ele sempre sabia como eu estava, como ele gostava de me comprar presentes e de me ver rir... É, nesse momento eu soube.

- Eu também não te amo, Inuyasha. – sussurrei – Não como irmão.

Então ele me beijou. Um beijo de verdade, e eu soube que essa era a escolha certa.


End file.
